The Book Of Healing
by Silly Wildmage
Summary: *rated PG-13 just incase* Unknown to most there was a third book. The book of Healing. Both Imhotep and his rival are re-awkend. Both are looking for it. One for good the other for evil. Fortuantely one has the O'Conell's on his side.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from The Mummy. Ok? Ok!  
  
Author: Ok I don't when it all takes place so here's the deal:  
  
1.) It is present day time 2.) Rick and Evy are now proud grandparents 3.) Some where along the way Ardeth had a child who had a child  
  
sorry if you have aproblem with this. If you have a better Idea just tell me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Back in the days of ancient Egypt when magic reigned lived two great priests. Both where powerful in their own respect and were thought highly of by the pharaoh. He commissioned them to take care of two books. The book of Amun-Rah and The book of the Dead. But un-known to anyone else there was also another book.  
  
The book of Healing.  
  
The pharaoh told them to hide it in the field of Isis where it was created and so they did. But then afterwards he used a gift of the gods to erase their memories of it.  
  
Both priests were loved by both young and old for what they did. It was said they had the gods' blessings on them. But even though they were both loved they were mortal enemies. It took the pharaohs word to stop them from killing each other.  
  
In the end both priests turned to the dark and were killed. But both swore revenge. One was killed for being with the pharaohs wife, who killed her husband and then was killed herself, and then trying to revive her. The other was killed for reasons unknown.  
  
Thousands of years later, one was revived and almost exacted his revenge, if not for a group of heroes who stopped him. Later on he re-awoke and revived his beloved but later they where both killed. The priest was betrayed by his love and went to the after life knowing of his wrongs.  
  
The other priest has yet to be revived. But if he were his enemy would be revived as well. For the pharaoh predicted that they would destroy each other in the end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Present day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Careful with that!" Yelled the raider to his crew. It was late at night in Egypt and they where raiding the tomb of a priest who's name they did not know. What did they care. That magic stuff wasn't real. Or so they thought.  
  
Just then the tomb collapsed around them and the gold that they had been taking out fell with a clatter to the floor. Luckily for two of them they had been collecting more gold and had not been there when it happened.  
  
"What happened here?" asked one to the other.  
  
"How should I know! Here help me move this thing it's blocking our way out." He replied as he pointed to a giant rocklike structure. But since it was dark and since neither knew of a curse they both opened the sarcophagus of the unknown priest.  
  
"Yuck. This guys still gewy!" yelled the firt one.  
  
"Who cares it's out of our way." He said as he started to pass it when something caught his eye. " Hello" he said picking it out of the priests arms " It seems he was hanging on to the most valuable of all. A golden box." he showed it to his companion.  
  
"Lets take it and get out. 5 bags ought to be enough" he said as they started to leave the tomb. Unfortunatley they didn't know that taking the key past the entrance would awaken the curse.  
  
"All the horses are gone." said one with a shake in his voice.  
  
"Your so stupid. It's not like anything can happen." And with that they left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back in the tomb *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The mummy-priest inside the sarcophagus was covered with scarabs suddenly a bright light came from with in and the scarabs were gone and left in their place was a man looking at his hands.  
  
"I am reborn."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Author: Ok this probably stinks but could you review anyway? Oh and could you help me out? I need a name for the other evil priest. Just put it in your review. Thanks! 


	2. New Characters Come to Play

Disclaimer: I do not own the people from the mummy or the mummy returns in any way shape or form!  
  
Author: Thanks to you two wonderful people who reviewed! Lol I loved your ideas for names but I don't know which one to pick!  
  
"." Talking  
  
~.~ In this chapter it means either talking over the phone or the TV. The very last one means thinking. OK? Ok!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+==+=+=+  
  
"Dad can we PLEASE go to America? It will be a great learning experience for me and I will be able to find out more about my heritage!"  
  
"No son."  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"No."  
  
"But John is!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Honey, maybe we should go."  
  
"No Megan. We can't cave now." Alex said. Their son's best friend, John Blessington, was going to America as a reward from his foster parents and all Eric, their son, could think about was going with.  
  
"Fine dad! Just let my mind rot away!" Eric said as he went up to his room.  
  
Megan shook her head. "You know what he's gonna do now right?"  
  
"What?" Alex said innocently looking at his wife.  
  
"He's gonna go to your parents and complain. Then there are going to come talk to us."  
  
"Don't worry dear. I won't give in."  
  
"I'll remember that when Eric is on a plane to America."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+==+=+=+  
  
"Rick dear come take a look at this." Evey said as she pointed out an article in the newspaper.  
  
"Hmm. Two men found in coma in Egypt. Honey your to suspicious."  
  
"But." Evey started but the phone interrupted her.  
  
"I'll get it." Rick said. He got up an answered the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Eric. What? Won't let you go to America huh?" Rick said as he looked over at his wife. "Sorry Eric but we won't go over their heads. No. Nope. I have to go now Eric. Bye" He said then he hung up.  
  
"He'll be calling back you know." Evey said and just as she predicted the phone rang. Rick rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Eric."  
  
~ Sorry my friend but it's me Ardeth ~  
  
"Oh sorry Ardeth. Why the call?"  
  
~ Have you read about the two men found in a coma in Egypt ~  
  
"Ardeth your getting as paranoid as Evey."  
  
~ No I am not my friend. One of these men had something burned into his hand. ~  
  
"One second. Let me put this onto the speaker phone and let Evey in on this." Rick said and pressed the speaker button.  
  
"Hello Ardeth"  
  
~ Hello Evey ~  
  
"Now Ardeth what was this about something burned into one of the mans hands."  
  
~ Yes. It was a sing of the unnamed priest who was punished to live mummification. ~  
  
"We already got rid of Imhotep." Rick said.  
  
"No there was another one. From the same time as Imhotep. Legend ha it they were rivals and only the kings word kept them from cursing each other to death."  
  
~ That's right and now we are afraid that he has been reborn. And with him will come Imhotep. ~  
  
"Oh come one! We've already killed that guy twice!" Rick said.  
  
~ That does not matter. He WILL come back. Then he will most likely chase after the unknown priest. ~  
  
"And where will this unknown priest go?" Rick asked sarcastically.  
  
~ The two men who went into a coma sent the only artifact they had to America. We think that he will go after it. And Imhotep after him. ~  
  
"You know what this means?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Eric will be yelling at us about this for weeks."  
  
~ It is a price you will have to pay my friend. I must go now. I will meet you in America. ~  
  
"Goodbye Ardeth." Evey said and hung up. "Don't worry honey. He won't know."  
  
"Oh he'll find out some how some way."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ Over in America =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
~ Thanks Mary for that wonderful weather report. Now to the news. Recently reports have been going around about a mysterious man who has been seen at many crime scenes. Police. ~  
  
"Stupid news." Faith said as she turned the TV off.  
  
"Don't forget I won't be here for a week sweatie." Said her mother.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know. Business as usual."  
  
"With your sister gone on a trip with her friends and your brother off in New York for college scouting your gonna be all by yourself."  
  
"I know mom." Sighed Faith.  
  
"Just be careful. And don't stay up to late!"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"Night mom!"  
  
~ Finally! ~ Faith thought. ~ For the next week I'm gonna be home alone. AWESOME! ~ she thought as she went over to her computer and searched the internet. ~ I don't know what she's so worried about. It's not like anything happens around here. ~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ In Egypt =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"He has awaken then." Said Imhotep to himself as he watched villagers pass by him. "This will not be good."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Author: Stupid? Yes? No? well it's kinda hard to get it off the ground but just to tell you it is gonna be good I promise! At least I think it will be. Any who. Looking for:  
  
1.) A name for the *unnamed* or *unknown* priest.  
  
2.) A female Egyptian name. You find out why soon.  
  
Author: Yeah well that's about it. Please read and review! 


	3. Having Difficulty

Disclaimer: Once again I regret to inform you I do not own anyone or thing from The Mummy. But I do own Faith and John! Lol You really must feel sorry for them.  
  
Some important info:  
  
"." Talking  
  
~ . ~ Thinking  
  
~* . *~ Phone  
  
'.' Quoting or something like that. Use your best judgment.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
"So reports say that there has been a mysterious man at the crime scenes huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how do we know it's him?" Tuya asked her grandfather, Ardeth Bay. She was one of the first female Medjai and she planned to be the best.  
  
"The unnamed one controls minds. Half of the people who committed the crimes didn't know why they did it and they had no criminal backgrounds. He is probably just warming up until he finds his seal."  
  
"oh. Um I have another question." She said as she looked at Ardeth. She didn't want him to regret taking her along.  
  
Seeing the look his granddaughter was giving him he sighed inwardly. ~ When her training is done we will have to spend some time together. I do not want a repeat of her father ~ he thought.  
  
"A Medjai gets as much information that is needed. You should not be afraid to ask."  
  
"ok then. How do we know where he is going to show up? So far he has been very discreet."  
  
" That is a good question. We do not need to find him. We will fallow Imhotep. He is also looking for him."  
  
"And Imhotep is were?"  
  
"That we do not know but we do he is not a man who will hide in the shadows. He will soon come out and we will fallow him."  
  
"I see." Tuya said. And with that the car went silent.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
"Hello Ardeth. It's good to see you again." Rick said as he and Evey sat down at the table. They had arrived in New York late and so they couldn't meet him at the airport.  
  
"You too my friends. I wish we did not have to meet under such terrible circumstances."  
  
"And who is this?" asked Evey as she saw a teenaged girl sitting next to him. The girl stood up and shook both their hands and sat back down.  
  
"My name is Tuya and I am a Medjai in training. I was top in my class so I was allowed to lend my assistance to this matter." Tuya said omitting the fact that Ardeth was her grandfather. When it came to matters of business it didn't matter.  
  
"A female Medjai? I didn't think they existed." Evey said as she looked between Tuya and Ardeth noticing the somewhat awkwardness between them.  
  
"I am one of the first. And may I say it's an honor to work along side you two."  
  
"Sure you can." Said Rick " Now about this new terror to the world. How exactly do we beat him?"  
  
"We don't know. But we are waiting for Imhotep to show himself so we can fallow him to the unnamed priest." Ardeth said as he showed them the pictures of the men in comas. It was time to start business.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
"Sweatie I'm on my way home right now. Yes I'm sorry I had to work the night sift." Said a man driving home " Hold on I'm turndown the street right now. Yeah. Yeah. What the hell?!" He screamed.  
  
Right in the middle of the road was a man who had a gun. He held it up and shot the man driving home. He was then hit himself.  
  
Over the phone one could hear a woman.  
  
~* Honey? Honey are you there? What happened?! TELL ME!! *~  
  
In the shadows the priest smiled. 'Honey' wouldn't be telling her anything.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
"It's been a week Ardeth I don't think he's gonna show himself." Said Rick.  
  
"Yes and people are dying!" Evey said.  
  
"This is the only way I know to find him." Replied Ardeth. They were sitting in the hotel restaurant when Tuya got an idea.  
  
"What about a summon?"  
  
"What?" asked Ardeth.  
  
"One of my friends back in Egypt is a summoner. She's helped out with the police in finding criminals."  
  
"Aren't summons meant to bring things to you such as spirits and elementals?"  
  
"Well yes but she's found a way to turn it into a tracking system. I could call her and ask her to do one for us."  
  
"That's a great idea Tuya! I'll come with you!" Evey said as she and Tuya went upstairs to make the call. This left Rick and Ardeth alone to talk.  
  
"So Ardeth. Kill any good mummies lately?"  
  
""No but I did get a chance to beat up many grave robbers" Ardeth replied as they continued on their conversation.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
~ This would have been more fun if Eric could have come ~ John thought as he walked into his hotel. ~ Is that Mrs. O'Conell? ~ he thought as he saw Evey and Tuya walk out of restaurant.  
  
"Mrs. O'Conell is that you?" he asked as he walked up to them.  
  
"John, how nice to see you. Sorry but our grandson isn't here with us."  
  
"Oh ok. And who is this?" asked John as he pointed to Tuya.  
  
"Oh this is my new friend Tuya. She's from Egypt. Tuya this is John Blessington, my grandson's best friend." Evey said as Tuya and John shook hands.  
  
"I'm not so sure about best friend. Best looking friend of course but best. I'm don't know."  
  
"John also a lot like Rick. I'm sorry John but we do have to get going. We have an important call to make."  
  
"Ok See ya later Mrs. O'Conell." He said as they walked away. ~ I wonder if she's gonna come and visit them in England. She and Eric would be great. ~ he thought. He had always had 'luck with the ladies' he thought and Eric really needed a girl friend. What could be better than grandma's new friend.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
~* I'm sorry sweatie. I know I've been gone for a week. But I have to stay for a little bit longer. Can you go shopping for food on your own? *~  
  
"Yeah sure mom" Faith said over the phone as she got out some Easy Mac.  
  
~* Honey do you have me on the speaker phone? *~  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~* You know I don't like that. *~  
  
"It's not like Susan and Taylor can hear mom. Their still gone." Replied Faith in a voice that clearly said she was un happy about it.  
  
~* Honey I know you don't like it that they got to go out with their friends but its just the way it is. Now take care of the dog and don't do anything to stupid. *~  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
~* Good bye! *~  
  
"Bye mom." Faith said as she hung up.  
  
~ Yeah. Once again Faith has no life. ~  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
~* Yep. *~  
  
"Ok thanks"  
  
~* No prob. I just think it's amazing you were able to get Ardeth to let you do this. *~  
  
"What can I say? I have a gift. Well, I have to go now goodbye."  
  
~* yeah sure. See ya! *~  
  
"So what did she say?" Evey asked excitedly as Tuya hung up the phone.  
  
"She said she would do and we have to call back tomorrow."  
  
"Ok come on lets go tell them."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
Author: Well thank you to Nev2 for the name. I don't know how they would pronounce it but I think it goes:  
  
To-ya  
  
As in the number 2 and then ya as in Booya. Lol Well any who thanks for reading! Please review. If you want me to e-mail you whenever this one is updated tell me in your review or e-mail me @ Silly_wildmage@mymelody.com  
  
Also if you want a picture of Tuya, Faith, John, or Eric. You can also e- mail me. If you want a picture of someone else you may have to wait longer than with those three. OK? Ok! 


	4. He's Where!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is on the big screen I'm sad to say.  
  
Author: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! Lol I am so sorry it took me so long to update! PLEASE forgive me!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
"I am soooooo bbboooooreeeeeeeeeddddddd" Faith said as she looked out the window of her house.  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day but she had no where to go. All of her 3, count 'em 3, friends where either out of town for summer break or at some other house that was to far away to bike to.  
  
She pushed her hair out of her eyes and went to go get the dog for a walk.  
  
Faith was what you would call a tomboy. She had shoulder length brown hair. To please her rebellious streak she put in purple and black streaks, to her mother's disapproval. She had purple eyes that matched her hair.  
  
At school she got in some fights so she was slim and trim from all her training to become a girl that no one would mess with. Right now she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red tang top.  
  
As she walked through the park she looked around and noticed that a lot of people where gathering near the pond.  
  
~ I wonder what's going on.~ she thought as she walked passed not even bothering to look. ~ Probably something stupid ~  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
"So he's in New York some where?"  
  
~* Yep. Imhotep is some where near you. Well near by the standard of a whole world map. *~  
  
"Thanks. I owe you one."  
  
~* No problem Tuya. Just remember to come back to me when you have more problems. After all you medjia's are sooooo stubborn. *~  
  
"Yeah sure. Thanks. I'm gonna hang up now."  
  
~* You do that. *~  
  
"Seya." And with that Tuya hung up the phone.  
  
"So, What'd she say?" Evey asked as she looked over at Tuya.  
  
"She says Imhotep is some where near New York City."  
  
"Really? That close huh?" Rick said as he made his next move in the chess game he and Ardeth where playing.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then we should go." Ardeth said as he moved his queen. "Check and mate."  
  
Rick looked at the bored in disbelief as everyone else got ready to go. ~ I could have sworn I was gonna win ~  
  
"Come on Rick we don't have all day"  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming Evey."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
~* And the insanity of killing sprees continues. Near New York City today two teenagers where found dead. There parents say that neither where depressed nor was there any signs of a forced killing. Police say that..*~  
  
"So that's what was going on in the park. Guess I got there before the cops did." Faith said as she turned the tv off and turned up her music. "I wonder why I didn't here anything."  
  
It was already somewhat dark out and she couldn't go out to do anything so she had to stay in. In the oven was her pepperoni pizza because her mom still wasn't home.  
  
"BARK!"  
  
"What is it now Z?" she grumbled as she looked down at her Welsh Corgi.  
  
"GRUFF!" (A/N: Yeah yeah I know but how do you say what a dog is saying?)  
  
Faith watched as Z walked over to the door and pawed at it.  
  
"Oh you wanna go out. Ok hold on." She stood up and opened the front door for him. He ran down the street chasing after a black cat, barking all the way. "NO! Z COME BACK!!" She yelled as she ran after him.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a squeal of tires and a sharp bark form Z.  
  
"NO!" Faith cried out as she ran faster. The car passed her as she went by and she flicked it off. When she got there she found a man leaning over her baby pup and she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Is he. Is he."  
  
"No. Your dog is not dead. He will be fine if he stays off his feet." The man said as he stood up with Z in his arms.  
  
"Oh thank you sir!" Faith exclaimed as she ran over to him to grab her dog. When she did she felt his arms. "Sir you're freezing! Come with me and you can warm up at my house." And with that she turned around walked to her house.  
  
The man raised his eyebrow and followed her.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
"We are getting closer."  
  
"How do you know? Are you Medjai senses tingling?"  
  
"Rick!" Gasped Evey.  
  
"What? It's a logical question."  
  
"Well my friend," Ardeth laughed "It is something like that but I prefer to call it my instincts."  
  
Tuya rolled her eyes. This was getting pointless. They should have found the unnamed one by now. Not looking for Imhotep. But she had to listen to her grandfather.  
  
No matter how much she didn't want to.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
"If you want a piece of pizza I have some in the oven right now. You can sit there on the couch." Faith said as she turned the volume down on her computer and put on her away message.  
  
"You are very kind to let a stranger into your house."  
  
"Well you did help me out with Z." she stated as she noticed him petting the dog. "And besides he seems to like you. Z's always been a good judge of character."  
  
"I see. What is that I smell?"  
  
"What? OH NO MY PIZZA!" Faith cried as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
While she was in the kitchen she didn't notice the man in her living room look around.  
  
"You have a very interesting master canine." He declared in Egyptian to Z. He then started to chant something and his hand began to glow.  
  
He had always liked dogs. They chased away cats.  
  
The glowing went from his hand and surrounded the dog.  
  
"There. Now you will heal faster and be able to protect your mistress."  
  
"Do you want any pizza?" Faith called from the kitchen.  
  
The man had no idea what pizza was but he decided it smelled good enough so he said yes.  
  
"By the way what's your name?" She asked as she walked in and handed him his plate.  
  
"It is Imhotep" he stated as they started to eat  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
A/N: See that little button down there? The one that says go and is right next to the SUBMIT REVIEW box? Yeah press that. Please. lol 


End file.
